Vengeful Adversaries: Ray Meets Inshu
Outskirts of Karakura Town, Japan Inshu slowly walked in the direction west. He was making his way towards the sea. The sea was so calming. Perfect for this day. Nothing could ruin it. Ray was on the outskirts of the town lying down on the grass enjoying the peace and quiet slowly falling asleep. Inshu continued to walk, but suddenly noticed a young man lying down in the grass. He casually walked over to him, all the while trying to figure out who it was. As he got close, he recognized him to be Ray Martinez, the Shinigami he had seen before his battle with Van. "My my, now who is this?" he said, laughing slightly. Ray felt a familiar spirit energy as he got up and still looked straight,"I see we meet again Inshu." Ray said. "Heh, this should be interesting." Inshu thought as he starred at the familiar face. "Get up. You still owe me that fight we were suppose to have." he said, quickly changing his tone. "Haha, I guess I do but you going to wish you showed me some respect boy. Ray said getting up and looking back. Inshu's grin grew dramatically. "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. You will wish you had given me respect." he said, appearing several meters away from Ray. "Now, how 'bout you start this little shindig off, hmm?" "Sounds fine to me." Ray said just glaring at him as he drew out his sword. Waiting for his opponents next move, Inshu casually waited, sitting on a log nearby. He then yawned, showing that he was becoming bored increasingly quick. Ray sighed as he then focused his spirit energy and created his clones while he shunpo'd around the area, after he finished he pointed his sword at Inshu and twisted it causing all the clones to head straight for him. "Heh, try again." Inshu said as he released a small amount of spiritual pressure, causing the clones to be thrown back quite a ways. Quickly, Inshu appeared several feet in front of Ray, just barely out of reach. He then appeared behind him, the same distance away. "If you can catch up, maybe this fight will be interesting." he said as he began to Shunpo away from the battle scene, ushering Ray to follow. Ray smiled as he shunpo'd away as he caught up to Inshu and was right next to him without even breaking a sweat,"So am i doing okay?" Ray said smiling. "My, you're a little faster than I anticipated. Well, no matter." Inshu said, appearing forty meters away. "I'll step up a notch, since you're obviously not as slow as I thought. But, neither am I." Ray smiled as he easily went the same length without even trying once again,"Come on, enough wasting my time you wanted a battle right so let's battle." Ray said as he glared at him and stopped as he decided to stop wasting his time. Inshu smiled even more. "Oh no. I thought I told you have to catch me." he said, disappearing from the area, completely hidden from view. Not even a hawk could spot him from his position. Ray sighed in dissapoitment he looked around wondering where his slippery opponent was. As Ray impatiently waited for Inshu to reveal himself, Inshu began to formulate a plan in his head. Soon, he had the plan ready, and revealed himself, blade unsheathed. "Okay," "let's get this started." Ray looked at him with a bored look and just sighed as he drew out his sword,"Fine with me." Ray said. Inshu casually walked towards Ray, his feelings of this battle slowly changing. It wasn't as fun as he had anticipated. No, correction. Ray wasn't fun. Ray then sighed as he went in for a slash. Inshu quickly held up his blade, blocking the connecting sword easily. "Well, is this the extent of your swordsmanship skills?" he asked, annoyed by the lack of entertainment. Ray then gripped his sword and pushed Inshu as he then shunpo'd around slashing at him. With a smile on his face, Inshu continued to effortlessly block Ray's attempts on his life. "C'mon. Show me something worth fight." he said, becoming bored of his dull battle. Ray then focused himself as he then went in but spun in a motion that actually made him slide on the ground as he slashed at Inshu. Inshu, hoping to make this interesting, let the blade graise his arm, making a small incition. "Okay, I let you hit me. Now show me some big boy stuff. Or is this the extent of your abilities?" Ray then smiled as an energy lion appeared from his blade and then ram Inshu hard into a wall as Ray stood up and cracked his neck. "How bout that?" Ray said smiling as he turned and prepared for a counter attack.